monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Angela Halo's Diary
Angela Halo's Diary Front cover "This is my Diary, I would prefer it if you did not read it" ''Wednesday the 24th of February 'So today is new years day, I haven't had even a second of sleep since yesterday, I did get sent to bed but I just couldn't fall asleep no matter what I did, I think the cause was that I drank far too much coke, I know I shouldn't have done it as it was wrong but I just got carried away as I do sometimes! But besides that I had a good time. Well I also have a lot of homework that is due in tomorrow and I seriously cannot be bothered to do a thing and if I don't do it I will get a detention, but I did it as it would be wrong not to.' Thursday the 25th of February '' I am like so excited because tomorrow is my Frightful Friday Night Party, it is going to be killer, I just hope I don't end up looking like I did last time at Veronica's party "Oh boy that was embarrising, it took me a couple of weeks to grow all of it back" Anyway I am the one organising it and everything, my mama isn't going to be there because she is going out with papa to a hotel for the night so Veronica and Simone are coming round to sleep after everyone has left! I have invited everybody I know at Monster High so no one gets left out. ' *Friday the 26th of February*'' ''Yes the party has finally ended and it was killer!! I havent looked in the mirror yet so I don't know what the turn out was, all I can say is that I hope that I don't end up looking like I did last year, ugh it makes me want to cry just thinking about it. It was so fun, the food ended up running out half way through, they have all got such an appatite! Despite that every body enjoyed it, I ended up hyper off the pop again and went on a mad rampage (which is really not like the real normal me!) Then I had a black out or something along those lines and I can't remember the rest, I must have had a sugar pop overload!'' Saturday the 27th of February ' 'Ok so I just looked at the mirror and I looked well take a look for yourself! I had obviously had a makeover which went completely wrong and as a result I had one eye covered in black shadow the other in bright blue, bright blue blusher and a sick blue coloured lipstick. Uh oh and when I thought it wasn't that bad Iooked at my hair... IT WAS MATTY,TATTY,GREASY,FOOD HAD OBVIOUSLY BEEN STUCK TO IT AND HERE IS THE WORST PART IT WAS SHORT!! Yes short! I had obviously cut it when I had my sugar overload... Oh jeez what's mama and papa going to say, what I did was so wrong, I suppose it will be ok once I have a shower and clean myself up then brush and trim my hair then explain the whole thing in complete detail with a few little twists, yes lying is wrong but twisting things is ok to an extent, isn't it? Another bad thing was that I had completely wrecked my clothes so I ended up going round in a smelly old vest! Here is that horrible picture that I would rather not look at. ''' Category:MHGhoul2323's OC Diaries Category:MHGhoul2323's Diaries Category:MHGhoul2323's Girl Diaries Category:MHGhoul2323's Original Character Diaries Category:Diary